Our love
by Fabina4ever000
Summary: Just a Fabina One Shot for Rutter66463's contest!: Hope you guys like it! It's my first one shot:


**Hey this is for Rutter66463's contest! :) hope you guys enjoy, and good luck for the rest of the contestants!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis, I wouldn't be writing these Fanfictions, I'd be writing the scripts, so let's face it, I sadly do not own any of House of Anubis :(**

Nina's POV:

"Hey Nina?" Fabian says playing with my fingers as we lay on the couch together, "Do you think you might want to go on a picnic with me tonight?"

In my comfortable position on his chest I answer "Fabes, you don't even need to ask! But what kind of picnic? Like maybe one I should wear something fancy?" I ask placing a soft kiss onto his lips.

"Where something nice, but not too fancy. Ok?" Fabian stated withdrawing from our seat in the living room of Anubis House.

Later that day.

"Amber! I think my hair has been brushed enough!" I said through clenched teeth as Amber Millington my BBF (best British friend) all but pulled out my whole head of hair!

"Nina. You have to look absolutely gorgeous for tonight! It's a romantic picnic! Alfies has never taken me on one. At least not since he ruined our double date picnic last time; he isn't allowed to take me on picnics. I simply will not allow it!" Amber stated in a matter of factly kind of way.

"Fine Amber, just no pink dresses."

"Oh that's not a problem Neens. I've already picked out the perfect dress." She said oh so mysteriously.

After Amber has finished brushing out my messy curls, she curled it with a thick barreled curler. Giving it a neat, tidy, soft look to it. She also did my makeup putting a brown/black eyeliner on me. Then a light pink blush that accented my skin perfectly. After that she added a light brown eye shadow, giving a mysterious look to my face. All together I looked amazing! The only thing left was the dress and Amber had that completely under control.

"Amber this is amazing!" I practically screamed out as I stared at the strapless bubble dress that was in a light shade purple.

"I do my best" She replied twirling a strand of her blonde curled hair around her finger. " bu t no Outfit Amber Millington putts together is complete without jewelry" She added while shoving brown and black bangles onto my wrist.

I quickly step into my brown strappy heels before running across the room to the door, giving Amber quick thanks, and walking down the stairs o the awaiting Fabian. He was turned around in his white dress shirt hanging over his brown Dockers. Hearing my heels click against the old stairs he turned around, eyes brimming with love.

"Nina, you look, wow. Just wow!" He said flabbergasted fighting for words he would never find that day.

"Thanks Fabes, Amber helped me" I whispered in his ear before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Trudy Nina and I are going out! We'll be back by 11!" Fabian yelled out to Trudy, since Victor had retired following the Senkhara incident.

"Alright dearies, just make sure you are back by 11, I'm planning on making breakfast a little early tomorrow so I can go shopping with my friends who are in town for a visit."

"Sure thing Trudy!" We both yelled running outside to our honking cab driver.

"Fabian where are we going?" I ask pouting at my boyfriend as he puts the blind fold over my eyes.

"Neens just wait please"

"Fine." I pout while crossing my arms and turning my blindfolded face away from his.

"Nina please don't pout like that" Fabian whined while prying my arms out and holding them against his toned chest.

All I did after that was lean over and kiss him. Eventually it was a make-out session that the cab driver had to end with a cough, and a gruff "Were here". Fabian had to help me out, considering I had a stupid blindfold over my eyes. I could feel I slight breeze. Hear a rustle through the trees, and smell a sweet flower fragrance. Fabian sat me down on a wooden chair in the middle of a grassy meadow. I could feel a table next to my body, but most important I could feel Fabian crouch down right in front of me. As Fabian took my blind fold off, he still instructed me to close my eyes. Doing so he resumed his position and sweetly asked me to open them. When I did I was astonished to find Fabian. My Fabian on one knee in front of my chair with a beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

"Nina Martin, I knew from the day I met you that I would want to live the rest of my life with you. Will you do the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Rutter?" Fabian says calmly and smoothly. Full of love.

Now crying All I can do is nod my head yes. Promptly after my shaky nod Fabian picked me up and spun me around, laughing.

"I love you so much Fabian! Do you think we could maybe get married this summer? Before college starts?" I ask in between kisses.

"Whatever you want Neens" Fabian replies quickly before resuming in our make out session.

The rest of the night was spent in pure happiness.

**Hope you liked it guys! It's my first one shot! :) and again good luck to the other competitors! **


End file.
